


Ready, Set

by akissontitan



Series: Somewhere I Have Never Travelled, Gladly Beyond [1]
Category: the adventure zone
Genre: Character Study, Establishing boundaries, First Date, Kissing, New Relationship, POV Second Person, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: Alternate title: Nikki Emerges From The Dirt Screaming About The Adventure Zone After 17 Years Of InactivityThat sweet sweet navel-gazing, introspective slow burn I crave ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Nikki Emerges From The Dirt Screaming About The Adventure Zone After 17 Years Of Inactivity
> 
> That sweet sweet navel-gazing, introspective slow burn I crave ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"I want to take this slow," he breathes, unconvincing, into your neck, "for both our sakes."

 

You nod. It's a good plan. Smart. Smarter than most plans you take part in. However, from your position pinned gently against your front door by a gorgeous man, a quick fuck _also_ sounds like _a really good plan_. 

 

You flash what you hope is a sultry smize. "May I present for your consideration: we could also _not_ take it slow, like, _at all_?"

 

Despite your well-crafted and elegantly articulated counterpoint, and the smile it puts on Kravitz's lips, he shakes his head. It doesn't feel too much like a loss, though, when his eyes are still full of stars and looking straight at you.

 

(You want a body in your bed, without a doubt, but you also feel like this could _be something_ , if given a little time to grow. In the interests of Future Taako, you think you could give that a shot.)

 

You kiss Kravitz again, not quite as deep as you could but certainly not chaste either, and try to memorise the minute details of his cold-but-soft lips, his hand loitering a fraction of a fraction from your waist, his breath when he choses to exhale it against your skin.

 

It's like he steals the air right out of you.

 

(You feel your heart stuttering and it panics you, because you have some deep-fucking-rooted issues with commitment and romance and anything _but_ a quick fuck on a first date. It panics you, _but_ , you think to yourself, _we're being strong this time. For Future Taako._ )

 

Leaning out of the kiss you sigh dramatically, because it's harder to wallow in introspection and bad memories when you're performing a carefully lackadaisical caricature of yourself.

 

"Guess we should stop necking on my front door then, huh fella?" You drop your hands from where they've found their way to Kravitz's arms (is he really that lean or do his suits come with padded shoulders?), and he takes a graceful half-step back. You very pointedly don't look for any sign of relief in his posture. 

 

"I would- I'd love to spend more time with you, Taako. I know we're both busy people, but... I think this is something worth waiting for." He takes a breath, out of muscle memory more than necessity, you guess. "Do you agree?"

 

(Kravitz looks more gaunt than you remember him being a moment ago, and you make a mental note of _"nerves = > shifts in form?"_ for Future Taako to investigate some time.)

 

You let him stew in his apparent anxiety a moment longer before replying, "For sure, for sure. As much as I'd _love_ to like, make some bad-but-fun impulse decisions tonight, I'm cool to wait 'n see what happens, I guess."

 

It's the truth, but Kravitz must be perceptive enough to note the flush on your face and the reluctance of your arms to stay by your sides. His hand is there, touching-but-not-really-daring-to- _really_ -touch your waist again.

 

"It's... not for lack of wanting, Taako." He admits on an exhale, half-whispered like a confessed sin.

 

"I know that." And that's true too. Your insight has long been attuned to how people feel about you. What you can do to improve that feeling. What they'll do for you in return.

 

(However, you must admit, it's a little bit nice to hear out loud.)

 

You continue, "Listen, if we're getting all _real_ here, it's not a concept I'm super used to. But... you set whatever pace you need to, my dude. I'll follow."

 

(God, that feels like a commitment, but this one slips from your tongue like silk when you've gotten so used to them being torn out of you.)

 

(What's scary is how not-scared you are.)

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @nycreous tumblr is @nixiad im in taz hell and if u chuck $5 in my paypal i'll write the spicie makeouts this piece of shit drabble was Supposed to be


End file.
